Blaine Remembers
by danrdarrenc
Summary: Blaine muses on past and future lives with Kurt. One-shot. Companion piece to 'Kurt Remembers'.


Blaine remembers a lot of things. He remembers the first Disney movie he saw (Mulan). He remembers the first time Cooper read him a Harry Potter book and he fell in love with it. He remembers the moment when he realized he was gay and he remembers waking up in a cold, white hospital room three days after the Sadie Hawkins dance. Most importantly, he remembers the exact moment when he first saw Kurt. He remembers the way Kurt's smile didn't quite reach his eyes and he remembers the way his heart momentarily stopped when their hands touched. But what Blaine remembers most about that moment is that he saw snippets of past and future lives with Kurt flash before his eyes. He doesn't remember them all clearly, and not all of them were as detailed as others, but over the year that he has known Kurt he has slowly remembered quite a few:

There is the life some time in the future where Kurt is a famous fashion designer and Blaine is the lawyer who handles his contracts with consumers. It takes about a week after they start working together for them to take their partnership to the bedroom. They fuck each other hard and fast for nearly a year before Blaine admits he's in love with Kurt. Kurt subsequently fires him and they never contact each other again.

There's the time where they live in Revolutionary France and Kurt is married to Blaine's sister. He marries her not because he loves her but because she lives in the same house as Blaine. The three of them come up with this plan to mask the affair that Kurt and Blaine have and they get away with it for three years. Eventually, one of Blaine's comrades discovers the ruse and the three are guillotined without pretense.

There's the one a thousand years from now in a very futuristic LA where Blaine and Kurt meet at a gay bar. Five drinks and three dances later, Kurt winds up in Blaine's bed. But he's gone when Blaine wakes up in the morning, no note, no number, just the memory of two rounds of fantastic sex. They meet again a few years later when they are set up on a blind date by a mutual friend. They exchange numbers this time and take it slow. They get married a year later and become fathers a year after that.

There is a life in early 1800s England where Blaine is the gentlemanly Mr. Anderson worth five thousand pounds a year. Kurt is Mr. Hummel, the eldest son of a family of five sons, although his inheritance is very little, certainly not enough on which to live. They meet at a young lady's coming-out-coming-of-age party and are immediately smitten with each other. But Mr. Anderson's friend and older sister feel it is an improper match and convince him to move away. But Mr. Anderson never stops loving Mr. Hummel and a few months later Mr. Anderson's friend tells him to go back and propose to Mr. Hummel. So Mr. Anderson takes his advice and he and Mr. Hummel are married within the week.

Then there is the life about a hundred years down the line where they meet on Broadway in their early twenties. They hit it off right away and are dating by the time the show opens in September. The show bombs but their relationship flourishes. After about ten years Blaine unexpectedly gets sick. Doctors are unhelpful in figuring out the problem and, therefore, finding a cure. Blaine deteriorates quickly; they say their goodbyes within a year. Kurt mourns for a couple years, pissed off at the world, before he decides to move to Chicago, far away from the memories, and start life anew.

There's the time where Blaine is an American soldier in the Vietnam War where Kurt is a Vietnamese prostitute. Blaine's friends 'give' Kurt to Blaine for the remainder of Blaine's stay. But it turns into something more and the two of them fall in love. But Blaine is wounded and shipped back to America and Kurt, left alone in his pitiful life in Vietnam, puts a bullet through his head.

There is one where Kurt is the captain of the cheerleading squad and the most popular kid in school. Blaine is a nerd who is chess club and glee club, the bottom of the social ladder. And though Kurt constantly pushes Blaine into lockers and knocks the books out of his hands, Blaine's heart aches for Kurt with a burning passion. But then they graduate and Blaine goes on to be a very successful lawyer and he actually, literally forgets the name of that cheerleader he had a crush on in high school.

And there is another where Blaine is the most feared kid in school and Kurt is the most quiet and shy. But Kurt holds a secret burning desire for the school's resident bad boy and pines away for him for three years. But then they graduate and Kurt goes on to have a flourishing Broadway career. Years later he hears whispers from old friends that that bad boy from high school landed himself in prison for life.

Then there's this one. This one where Blaine and Kurt have both had it rough growing up and they are both about to break when Kurt stops Blaine on a staircase. And they quickly become friends, Blaine helping Kurt deal with his bully. And Kurt falls fast for Blaine who doesn't realize he's in love with Kurt until a month after Valentine's Day. But eventually they are boyfriends and after everything they've gotten each other. They exchange simple, unadorned 'I love you's sometime at the end of May and they spend the summer exploring each other's mouths and bodies and they become closer than ever. And then school starts up again and suddenly the world starts caving in on them, Kurt trying to figure out where he's going to college, Blaine trying to deal with the fact that he won't be graduating with Kurt in June.

But for Blaine, just for this moment, this moment when they have given all of themselves to each other, and he lies next to his beautiful boyfriend, their noses touching, his hand wrapped around Kurt's wrist and their knees interlocked, none of it matters. Because he remembers it all, all the pasts, all the futures of them together, and he knows, somehow, that they will get through whatever this life throws at them. Because they love each other and that's what really matters.


End file.
